Tested Soul
by Cammy Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella have Finals. But what if Bella dosen't pass finals? what if Charlisle can't keep his promise? Will she have to marry Edward? Will she ever become a Vampire? I know I suck at Summeries but It is soo good I promise you that much! :
1. Big red sharpies

Twilight

Test

**A/N: This is a short story about Twilight. It's my first FanFiction so be nice please! Oh and please Review! PS I know alot of stuff is mispelled! (I am a horriable speller!)

* * *

**

This was the morning I had been dreading for months. I pulled my self out of bed and looked at my calendar just to make sure. Yep. Finals were today. Edward had written it on my calendar in big red sharpie. I hated how he was still so against me being one of him! I peered out my window. Charlie's car was gone which meant Edward was going to be here any minute! It also meant I didn't have to talk to him. I was still furious at him for almost putting a reastraning order on edward!I quickly got dressed and ate a quick bite of toast and grabbed my back pack by the door. **(Sorry font is so big!)** A soft knock interrupted my thoughts.

"I am coming!" I cried as I hurried to the door. And of course being the spastic klutz that I am I caught my toe on the rug and landed hard on my shin. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Bella?" edward called through the door his velvet voice laced with concern. "it's open!" I groaned rubbing my knee. The door swung open and Edward stood there his topaz eyes filled with filled with concern. Then he starting to chuckle!

"Oh sure, Laugh all you want," I muttered. He managed a few more snickers then bent down and gently pulled me to my feet. "I am sorry," he said. I smiled, "it's ok," He took my hand, "sooo, Are you ready for finals?" he asked carefully. I made a face, "How could I forget? My calendar has known about it for months!" He chuckled again as he opened my door to the Volvo.

"Hi, BELLA!" I heard from inside the car. I peered in, "Alice?"

"Yep!" She waved at me frantically at me from the backseat. I shot Edward a questioning look. He mouthed "I'll tell you later" and slid into the car. I got in too and buckled my seat belt.

"So are you ready for finals Bella?" Alice asked. I shook my head, "Nope!" She and Edward stared at me. I ignored thier stares and turned around to face Alice. "Alice, How many times have you taken the Finals?"I asked sweetly. Edward shot me a warning glance. Alice thought it over. "Six times," My jaw dropped. "Six TIMES!" I half shrieked. She shrugged. "it's easy," "Easy for you! You have taken it Six times, " I muttered turning back around. she giggled. "don't worry, You'll do fine,"

Edward pulled into the parking lot and smoothly parked the car. "We're here!" He annoced. I stepped out of the car and gulped. **HARD. **

**FINALS TODAY!! **Read the sign over the office. I gulped again and then felt a cool hand slip into mine. He gently pressed his lips to mine. "don't worry, You'll do fine," He whispered in my ear. My heart fluutered both my him and what I had to do today, But i bravely nodded as we walked after Alice to class.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry It's so short! Hopefully the other Chapters will be longer! **

**Disclamier!: I don't own any of Twilight! **

**Please Review:)**


	2. Finals and Motorcycles

Chapter 2:

Fail

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 2! Review Please! I'll try to make this one longer! Oh and I decided this is going to be my version of Eclipse!

* * *

**

The morning pasted quickly and soon we were standing in front of the Science room where we had to take our exams. Edward squeezed my hand as we walked in. I looked up at him and smiled. I looked around the Room and winced involartaryily.

"Come on scaredy cat!" Edward whispered in my ear. I turned around to glare at him. "Edward Cullen! I am not scared!" I cried.

His smirk grew. "Oh really?" he asked. I nodded sharply. "then what are you scared of?" he asked pulling me towards a table.

I sat down and scowled at him. "nothing and there is no way you are tampering with my mind again!" I growled. He chuckled. "it worked though, Even you have to admit that," he replied.

I scowled at him. Just when I was about to give him a piece of my mind the science teacher; Mr. Beronee **(I don't know if she has a Science teacher if anyone knows if she does or what his name is please please please let me know!) **walked in. He glared at us. I moaned silently. _Of course of all the teachers at this school we get stuck with the strictest teacher in the whole school!! _I thought gloomily.

"All right class!" he barked, "you will have exactly 1 hour to complete these Finals. If you don't finish maybe you should have paid more attention in class!" he continued. _Gee no pressure._ I thought sarcastically. He quickly handed our our test booklets and headed back to his desk to start the timer. "Ready?" he asked, "Begin." I cracked open the booklet and started. most of it was easy. But on number 28 my mind started to wonder. _I wonder what Charlie is doing right now? _I thought. Charlie and I had been giving each other silent treatment since he saw the motorcycle in the driveway.

Flashback

* * *

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAM!!!!! I SEE HIS CAR AND I KNOW HE IS HERE!!! IF YOUR NOT IN THIS HOUSE IN ONE MINUTE YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A LIFETIME!!!!!!" charlie thundered. 

I gulped and felt Edwards hand on my back. Charlies face was almost purple. His eyes narrowed into thin slits when he saw Edward walking behind me. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A MOTORCYCLE IN MY DRIVEWAY!!!!! I KNOW FOR A FACT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO RIDE THOSE THINGS!!! YOU COULD GET KILLED ON ONE OF THEM!!" "AND YOU!" he yelled turning the full heat of his fury on Edward, "I THOUGHT I BANNED YOU FROM THIS HOUSE!! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER!!??"

Now **I** was mad. He could yell at me all he wanted but wwhen he starting yelling at edward...I bristled. "DAD DON'T YELL AT EDWARD IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!!!" I shrieked.

"YES IT IS!!" he yelled back. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME TO SEE YOU LIKE YOU WERE WHEN HE WAS GONE!!!??? IT ALMOST KILLED ME! HE HAS CAUSED YOU NOTHING BUT PROBLEMS AND PAIN!!"

"DAD PLEASE IT WAS NOT EDWARDS FAULT!!! IT WAS ALL A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING!!!" I wailed. "I DON"T CARE WHAT HIS REASONS ARE!! HE IS GOING TO BE EXTREAMLY LUCKY IF I DON'T PUT A RESTRAING ORDER ON HIM!!!!" he bellowed. I clung to Edward. "DAD YOU WOULDN'T!!" I cried. "I WOULD!!! NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY!!!" he screamed at Edward.

I would never forget Edward's face as he carefully nodded and slowly walked away. I turned back to Charlie. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!" I screamed pushing him as hard as I could.

I tore past him and ran up to my room where I slammed the door so hard the windows shook. I threw myself down on my bed and started to cry.

* * *

"Put your pencils down!" Mr. Beronee called. I looked up. _OH NO! _I looked down at my paper it was cover with random dots. which was a good thing but I had a horriable sinking feeling they were wrong. **(Bella finished it but she had just been filling in random bubbles.) **

Edward looked at me, "Bella? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. "There is another complication." I choked out. "What?" he asked worriedly. I turned to him my face paler than usual. "I think I failed my finals." I whispered. He stared at me, "What?! How?!"

"Excuse me? Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen, Is there something you would like to tell us?" Mr. Beronee's voice cut in. We shook our heads no. "then I would thoughly enjoy it if you would stop talking in my class." he contiued sternly. We nodded.

"Now class please pass your booklets to the front." he told the class. I slowly passed mine forward. This was not good. This was **really** not good.

When Mr. Beronee got all the test booklets, He called out, "Class dismissed!"

Shakily I stood up and gathered my things together. I hurried to the door. Edward quickly fallowed behind me.

Once outside I tooked deep breaths and tried to clear my head. Edward took my hand and led me over to a bench. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Edward pulled them off and looked at me, "Bella what happened?" He asked gently.

I whispered, "I was thinking about Charlie and when he found the motorcycle...and the next thing I know Mr. B was telling me to put my pencil." Edward stared at me a strange look on his face. Then he smiled. "Well I geuss now you're just going to marry me then huh?" He asked.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Well that's what happened when charlie found her Motorcycle. At least in my story! Don't worry he will come around! I mean come on he's Charlie! Wondering if Bella is going to marry Edward? Well if you want to know you'll just have to keep reading:) I'll try to write more soon! Please review! Thanks! **


	3. Will you marry me?

Chapter 3

Will you marry me?

**A/N: Hola! I Hope you like this chapter! I am trying to make each chapter AT LEAST 1000 words so it might take me a **

**while! Remember to review! Thanks to; not done baking, missing-jazz, kelly, and ananarulz for reviewing!

* * *

**

I stared at Edward. "Are you nuts!" I asked him. "I am having a huge crisis and you are still going on about me marrying you!" I cried. He

took my face in his hands and gently blew in my face. My head swam for a few moments and I lost my train of thought. When I could think

again I shook my head free. "Edward don't you get it! I can't marry you!" I cried. He stared at me, "Bella what are you so afraid

of?" he asked sadly. I sighed. He waited. "Edward..." his name tickled my lips. "you don't understand I want to marry you more than-"

"Bella!" Edward and I looked up to see Jessica and Mike coming towards us. "Hi Bella," Mike grinned at me. "Hi guys," I replied weakly.

"So Bella," Jess chirped, "How do you think you did on Finals?" I grimaced, "Honestly not so good." "Oh me too." She agreed, "I totally

did not get that Geography part." _There was a geography part! _I thought miserably. _That's it! I am _**so**_ dead_!!!! "So Edward," Jess

asked, "How do you think you did?" He shrugged. "Ok I geuss. I thought it was easy. " Jess nodded interested. "Um Jess?" I asked. She

turned to me. "Can Edward and I talk for a sec?" She stared at me then nodded. "Sure," She got up and walked away dragging Mike with

her.

Edward snickered. "What?" I asked him. "Jess...snicker...thinks...chuckle...you and I...snicker...cheated...laugh" He choked

out. "WHAT!!!" I shrieked. He looked at me, "Yeah," he said his eyes confused. "SHE THINKS WE CHEATED!!!!" Now I felt faint.

He held me up, "Bella?" he asked worriedly. I tried hard to keep breathing. "Ok maybe it wasn't that funny," He said carefully watching

my face. I nodded. I waited till my breathing returned to normal then stared at him. "Why would she think we cheated?" He shrugged. "I

didn't really get that part." I moaned. "Are you ok?" he asked again. I nodded. "So continuing out conversation we were having before we

were so rudly interuptted." he contiued. I sighed, "Edward please not now," I begged. He looked at me. "Tonight then?" he asked

hopefully. I grinned at his bright eyed expression, "sure," I laughed.

He helped me to my feet. "Come on I'll drive you home, Alice is

already in the car," he told me as we walked hand in hand to the parking lot. As we got to his car I thought of something that had been

bothering me all day. "Um Edward," I asked. He didn't turn, "Yes?" "Well I was wondering...Why is Alice riding with us?

I mean not that I don't want her to...it's just," I babbled. He turned to me his eyes were pained, "Bella, Alice is being hunted."

* * *

**A/N: WOah! Cliffie!! Tell me what you think!! And Remeber to review! sorry my stuff is so short! I WANT AT LEAST **

**REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks:)**


	4. Author's Note

**Authors note

* * *

**

**Sorry It is taking so long for me to update everyone! I have been so busy with school and stuff this week. I'll pry update this **

**weekend. If I get any free time!! First off I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story! And to everyone else **

**SHAME! I know 212 people have visited my page and only 6 have reviewed my story!! Um whatelse?? I am still trying to **

**think of a good person to want to hunt Alice. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions PLEASE tell me! I think I might have it **

**be...Well you'll found out if you keep reading! Remember to please review sorry this is so short! You guys ROCK!

* * *

**


	5. I want my best friend back!

Chapter 4

**Hi! ok sorry this is took so long! Please tell me what you think! And Review!!!!!!

* * *

**

My breath came out in ragged gasps, "IS it Victioria? Or the Vultrae? Or-" "Bella it isn't anyone you know." Edward explained in a

calming tone. "Then who is it?" I demanded. He sighed and placed his fingers on his temples. "Please Bella not now." "Tonight, then,"

I said firmly. He nodded and held open the door for me. Alice gave me a sad smile from the backseat. "Oh Alice!" I cried. She held

up a hand, "Don't," I shut up. Edward started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot. There was silence in the car as we headed

back to my house. "Be back soon," Edward whispered as I stepped out of the car. I nodded and got out. I walked up to the house

and unlocked the door. I quickly did my homework and started to cook fish for Charlie and I. My thoughts buzzed overtime as I set

the table. _Who was hunting Alice? What was I going to do if I don't pass the Finals? Why can't I marry Edward? _Just then a

knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Sighing I went to open the door. I pulled it open and who should be standing there

but...Jacob Black!!!!

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sighing I put down the phone. Jacob still wasn't answering my calls. Billy had just kept coming up with totally bogas excuses _

_but today took it a little too far. All he had said was, "Bella don't call the house anymore or we will tell your father about _

_the Cullens." I boiled at the thought but I was sad too. I wanted my best friend back! _

**End of Flashback**

_

* * *

_

I stared at Jacob. "What do you want?" I snapped. He looked a bit taken aback. "Bella are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Tears

began to prick my eyes. "No," I whispered. Jabob smiled sadly and folded me into a hug. I started sobbing. "Bella what's wrong?"

he asked. I looked up at him. "Everything!" I wailed. Jacob sighed and pulled me inside shutting the door behind him. He pulled me

over to the coach where I sat down and he sat next to me. After a few moments I had calmed down. "So, why are you here?" I

asked quietly. He sighed. "I missed you," I sent him a warning glance. "And I wanted to tell you some good news," he added

quickly. "What?" I asked. "Sam and Emily are getting married and they invited you," he told me. "Me?" I questioned. I remember

Emily, she was very pretty and I shuddered when I thought of the long scar that traced along her face and disoriented her face

forever. "Why did they invite me?" I asked carefully. It might be a trap. He chuckled, "Emily remember you and thought you should

come since a lot of the people there will be "Giant hungry werewolves," he made quotation marks. I giggled. "They extended the

Invite to Charlie too." Jacob added watching my face carefully. My eyes clouded over, "Charlie and I don't talk to each other

anymore." He sighed. "Well anyway I just thought you should know," He got up and I stood too. "Thanks for coming," I said and I

meant it. It was good to see him again after so long. I walked him to the door and he gave me a hug. "I'll see ya around?" It was a

question. I grinned up at him. "You can count on it."

* * *

**WOW!! Jacob is back! Sorry this is so short but I really wanted to get another chapter in. I promise you will learn much**

**much more when Bella and Edward talk. Please oh please R&R!!!! Thanks a ton:) :)**

-CC


	6. Author's Note 2!

**Author note**

**Hi! I know I said I was going to post a new chapter this week end and I am working on it! But I wanted to say a few things; 1. Thank you to all the people who review! **

missing-dieing-roses: Thanks a ton for reviewing! I will say who is hunting Alice in the next chapter so keep reading!

CrazyAni: Thanks for the help! I did do spell check after I got your post! ( Just so you know I am a horrid speller so you might find a lot of stuff mispelled SRRY!)

wtrdlphn21: Thanks for reviewing!

VampireLuvR: Thanks for the help! i think I'll just keep the teacher.

dancrgrl16714: Keep reading if you want to know:)

I know there are a few more I didn't say but thanks everyone that did update!

2. Umm I had something and now I forgot..glares at computer If I think of it I 'll add it in.

3. I watched Americas next top model last night!!!!!! I know that has nothing to do with anything but still I love that show!!!! I really want the Whitany girl or Renee or Diana to win!!! They are all soo cool! Who do you think will win??? Hmm...

4. SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER:) (Arn't I nice?)

Edward held me in his cold hard arms as I sobbed. "Bella why?" he whispered into my hair. I looked at him through my tears. "I am

scared." I whispered as quietly as I could. He stared at me, "Why are you scared Bella?" he asked. I hiccuped. "I don't know," He stared

at me his expression solid. "So why is ------(Not telling you who he is!) hunting Alice?" I asked drastically changing the subject. He cast

me a strange look, then sighed heavily, "------ was Alice's old boyfriend."

THE END!!! HEHEHEHE Arn't I evil! Now if you want to know more read the Chapter I post this weekend!

TOODLES!

-CC


End file.
